It's like living with Cupid
by PrincetonGirl7
Summary: Follows the story of Siena and Romeo's forbidden love. I didn't know what to put it under. Please Review
1. The Nearly Kiss

Siena climbed out of the taxi and walked into the foyer of her best friend Jadine Walker, Editor in Chief of Touch Magazine. She walked to the counter of the apartment block. Where her friend Luci who was the receptionist, I handed her a coffee from the local coffee shop it was called The Bean.

"She is still up there isn't she?" Siena asked quietly she did not want to disturb the other customers. Once a month maybe Siena didn't have to wait for Jadine, Jade was already outside on her cell phone with her designer bag flung casually over her shoulder and her sunny glasses propped up on her head. Then she would argue with Siena for being late. Well that is the job you get when you work for your best friend.

"Yes Si, she had a big night out with Romeo last night wasn't home till one o'clock" I grabbed the spare key to her room that I knew so well and started up the stairs. Romeo was Jade's fiancé. Romeo was a big popular actor. I opened the door to her apartment 16A. Siena walked into Jade's bedroom to find her still fast asleep with her fiancé Romeo lying next to her. Siena sighed she remember when she had had a romantic weekend with Romeo some eighteen months ago. Jadine had been in a conference meeting in New Jersey for a weekend. After the weekend, Romeo ended it because he didn't want to hurt Jade and he wanted his relationship to last. Siena agreed she didn't want to ruin her friendship with her best friend. Therefore, they vowed never to speak of it again. They had so far had kept that. However, sometimes Siena wished she was the one lying next to Romeo not her best friend. She would treat him well and love him truly. Jadine Walked took her for granted.

Siena opened the curtains and Jade still slept on. Romeo woke but still kept his eyes opened

"Babe, close the curtains it is too frigin early!" he exclaimed he had no idea it was Siena but she played along

"Hey watch that language!" Siena let out a little laugh

"I truly love you!" now he knew it was Siena he beckoned her forward she walked over and kneeled beside him

"I truly love you too Romeo" Siena whispered into his ear

"Siena, I have missed you!" he looked at her and bend down to kiss her

"I'm up, hey babe, hey Siena what are you guys playing Chinese whispers or something?" Jade woke up

"Morning Jade" Siena smiled

"How are you?" she asked while she was getting dressed Siena looked at her watch

"I'm late, again and it's thanks to you?" Siena told her now she remembered why she was here.

Jadine put on a flowery sunny top, a white cotton bolero and plaited sandals.

"Oh I almost forgot, Si I have a meeting at lunch so I can't make our lunch date today sorry!" she told Siena. She was looking forward to it.

"Doesn't matter I'll just go over to Central Park Point and sit!" Siena told her

We ran out the door

"Bye Babe!" she called to Romeo

"See you, bye Siena!" he called

"Bye Romeo!" Siena called after her

At lunch Siena walked over to Central park point. She wasn't hungry now she couldn't eat, she couldn't stop thinking about Romeo.

"Are you gonna eat that?" a man asked she knew that voice.


	2. Paying Back the Owed

It was Romeo who was behind Siena.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked him

"paying back something I owed!" then he kissed her

"Want to come back to my place?" he asked

"Sure, I will just ring the office to tell Margo to tell Jade that I have taken the day off!" she flipped out her cell phone

"Hello Jadine Walker, Touch Magazine!" Jade voice rang over Siena tried not to laugh Romeo was bitting my ear Siena wacked him on the leg.

"Hey Jade, it's Siena!" she told her best friend

"Hey Si, what up?" she asked casually

"Well I'm not feeling too well, is it alright if I go home?" Siena words hung in the air

"Sure, call me tonight if your coming tomorrow or not alright?" she asked

"Sure, bye!" she hopped off the phone and Romeo and her walked home.


	3. Exposed

That afternoon Siena woke up with Romeo grip firm around her. She suddenly remembered that this was also her best friend's house.

"Shit, what time does Jade get home?" Siena asked a half-asleep Romeo

"Soon!" he exclaimed now wide-awake

Siena got dressed again and walked to the door she turned around and kissed Romeo.  
"I'm going to miss you!" Romeo whispered she kissed him again

"Satisfied?" she asked

"Not quite!" he told and he kissed her again

The door opened and Siena turned around gripping Romeo arm for bare life

"Jade, it's not what you think?" Romeo tried to calm her

"It's not is it? I thought you loved me?" she asked

"I thought I did too!" he replied still looking strong

"And you? Siena how could you do this in my home, with my fiancé?" she asked tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Jade, I never meant to hurt you!" Siena whispered

"You might not off, but you still did it!" she told her

Siena took it. Romeo and Siena walked out the door

"Siena, don't worry about calling tonight, your fired!" then she slammed the door shut.


End file.
